sonicfanonforumsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Sonic X: Metarex's Revenge
This is a Sonic X syle roleplay/RPG game that also has some similarities to Sonic Chronicles written by Tails 6000 and Tawny the Rabbit. Act out on the Shout Box be Tails 6000, Tawny the Rabbit, The Real Ben, and Sunny the Hedgehog Characters Heroes *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles 'Tails' Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese the Chao *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog *Marine the Raccoon *Shade the Echidna *Tawny the Rabbit *Twister Prower *Sunny the Hedgehog *Ugga the Lynx Villains *Pale Bay Leaf *Dr.Eggman *Decoe and Bocoe *Bokkun Episodes Episode 1: High ARK Sonic and his friends attempt to infiltrate Eggman Nega’s mini base 3, when they were attacked by robots. Eggman Nega then reveals himself as the notorious Dr.Eggman. In the middle of the fight, Tawny grabbed a tape off of a table. After successfully arriving back at home, they reviewed the tape, and discovered a shocking revelation: Dr.Eggman has stolen the blueprint for the Blue Typhoon, and has used it to create his own version of the battleship: ‘Egg Blackwind’. A determined Sonic boarded the Blue Typhoon with his friends to the Space Colony ARK, where the Blackwinds are kept. Eggman then merrily informed them that there are 50 Blackwinds stored in the ARK, and that some fakes contain nasty tricks. With Sonic teamed up with Tails, Blaze with Marine, Silver with Sunny the Hedgehog, Twister Prower with Shade, Tawny the Rabbit with Knuckles, and Amy with Cream and Cheese, they set out to find the real Blackwind. All teams were unsuccessful and dejected, until Sonic found a smashing surprise: A half-collapsed tunnel. Sonic went inside and found the real Blackwind, and they rode it home to investigate, with Eggman grinning despite his loss… Episode 2: When in doubt, relax! After their daring adventure inside the abandoned Space Colony ARK, Tails was unable to crack out all of the Blackwind’s mysteries. With everyone puzzled, Sonic decided that they all need a break, and maybe they can solve the problem when they’re all refreshed. Knuckles took Tawny to the Master Emerald Shrine; Sonic naps in a tree while Tails takes Cream out sight-seeing. Twister follows Shade everywhere for unknown reasons. Blaze, Marine, and Amy practiced their fighting techniques, and poor Silver was chased all over the place by Sunny. When Tawny invited Knuckles to her birthplace, Never Lake, they discovered that Miracle Planet is in sight. The eager team ventured inside, followed by Twister, Shade, Silver, and Sunny. After they all had a look around the planet and everyone went back to Tails’ lab, he announced that the only way to solve the craft’s mysteries is to combine the force of the Chaos Emeralds, which are scattered into the galaxy by none other than Dr.Eggman himself. They group then took off on the Blue Typhoon, leaving the Blackwind for the Chaotix and Vanilla the Rabbit to take care of… Episode 3: Eruption of Chaos When they finally reached a planet in sight, they discovered that the whole planet is a living volcano with dozens of tiny volcanoes scattered around it. Intrigued, Tails sent out Twister, Knuckles, and Blaze to look around. When Twister spotted a Chaos Emerald lying in the opening, Blaze managed to remove the Emerald from its original place with her pyrokinesis power. The Emerald turned out to be a phony, and the three were attacked by lava monsters. At the same time, Tails from the Blue Typhoon received a message from- to everyone’s disbelieve- Pale Bay Leaf, who apparently survived the final battle with Dark Oak. He threatens to defeat Sonic and his friends with his new Neo Metarexes, not giving full detail of what his true goal is. Cream, Shade, and Amy then blasted Sonic out of the Typhoon with the Ring Tunnel to save the overwhelmed three, who were slowly defeated by the fiery monsters. The group then returned to the Typhoon and resumed their adventure, pondering how Pale Bay Leaf survived. Episode 4: Love Frenzy Sonic and his friends where traveling in space when Tails picked up a planet reading. They landed and realized that this is the same planet where Cosmo accidentally made the Planet Egg go wild. They decided to take a breather, and possibly find a Chaos Emerald. Sonic was chased by Amy, Twister picked up some wild roses for Shade, Sunny tied Silver up, and Knuckles and Tawny explored the place. Later, Cream was seen attacked by the plants, and Tails saved her from them. They later realized that the plants are machines, thanks to the quick-thinking Twister, and was attacked by a bunch of them. Tails soon located the 'leader' of the plants and fired the Sonic Power Cannon at it, revealing a the Blue Chaos Emerald inside. The group was about to take the Emerald when a Neo Metarex admin swiped it from their hands. The group tried to fight it off, but was easily defeated. The admin then left with the Emerald while Sonic and his friends recover. After they all did, Tails came up with a plan to corner the Metarex and use the Ring Tunnel to defeat it. The groups, Sonic and Amy at the north, Knuckles and Tawny at the south, Sunny and Silver at the east, and Twister and Shade at the west. When the Metarex came, all but Sonic ran to attack the Metarex. Sonic himself was then launched out of the Ring Tunnel. Sonic, suprisngly, fell right through the Metarex, and the group realized that the Metarex was an illusion, and turned to see that the real one stole their green Emerald too. Before departing, the Metarex kidnapped Amy, Tawny, Shade, and Sunny, and gave Sonic and friends the place where they can find it, then flew off. Episode 5: Duty-bound to rescue Sonic and his friends chased after the admin in the Blue Typhoon, and arrived at what appeared to be an ancient castle. Sonic, Knuckles, and Twister set out to rescue Amy, Tawny, and Shade respectively. Silver stayed behind, not sure of what his duty is to and lamenting the fact that he’s no hero. Twister quickly found Shade, but her cell was too well protected. Sonic found Amy, but was ‘attacked’ by a joyful Amy, who thought Sonic came to rescue her because he loved her. Knuckles also got to Tawny by smashing open her cell. While Sunny is still trapped, Silver made up his mind to save her and rushed in the castle. Things became chaotic when Neo Metarex guard robots tried to stop them. When both Sunny and Shade are free, the whole group was confronted by the admin, who inserts the two Chaos Emeralds into his systems to power him up. Just when things look like it’s going to end the wrong way for our heroes, Tails summoned Sonic back to the Blue Typhoon in order to destroy the admin with the Sonic Power Cannon. The moment Sonic’s blow connected, the admin activated the self-destruct system. Silver stepped in on time, and warped the exploding Metarex into space with Chaos Control. However, since the Chaos Emeralds were in there, they were also teleported into space. The group, tired but content that they got their teammates back, sets out yet again to search for the seven Chaos Emeralds. Episode 6: Warp Zone The show starts with the team disheartened at the loss of all the Emerald they possessed, and the fact that they have yet to retrieve one. After a brief argument involving Sunny, Twister, and Silver, Sonic and crew arrived at yet another planet- one that contained strange, black and white buildings and furniture. Sonic and Twister went out to explore by themselves, but got lost in some strange dimension. Tails, Knuckles, and Tawny went out to explore and interrogate the villagers. Sunny, with a tied up Silver, had a brief argument, and Silver was assigned to protect Sunny, much to his dismay. After Twister finally got out of the dimension without Sonic, he met up with two guards, who claimed to be the guardians of the mythical gem that fell upon their land a few days ago. Twister, not believing them, attacked and retrieved the Chaos Emerald. Tawny arrived just in time to stop him, with Tails and Knuckles in tow. Back to Silver, he discovered that Sunny’s missing, and he was attacked by a swarm of Metarex grunts. The two guards told the Twister and the others to meet with their mayor to discuss about the Emerald. Sonic, still stuck in the dimension, overheard the conversation while trying to break through a brick wall that somehow appeared before him. He then Spin Dashed into the wall, all the while thinking of how he’ll get to the mayor’s office. He then suddenly appeared there, confused. Tails called and told Sonic that on the planet, if you think of your destination in your mind and touch anything solid, you’ll be transported there. Twister, tawny, Tails, and Knuckles did the same, and arrived at the office. After a brief talk, which included Sunny bursting in, they finally got the Chaos Emerald. Silver, back at the Typhoon, also defeated the Metarex goons. The group, their energy renewed, departed in search of the rest of the Emeralds. Filler arc: Our Gifts to you As the filler arc, this has nothing to do with the actual plot. Amy was pacing the colorfully decorated corridor with her hammer out, and Cream hid in the sofa, afraid. Out through Cream’s eyes, viewers can see the equally colorful designs in the room. Knuckles leaned against the wall, eyes closed and arms crossed, talking to Tails and Tawny; Silver running away from Sunny as Blaze and a laughing Marine looked on; Vanilla decorating plates with apples and pears; the Chaotix pulling off faces to amuse their crowd that contained Cheese, Chocola, Big, and Froggy; Twister telling an interested Shade his many solo adventures. There is only one person missing in the room: Sonic the Hedgehog. The scene jumps to Sonic, who appears to be talking to the tree where Cosmo once sent a message to him. A voice, one of Cosmo’s, tells Sonic to tell Tails that she’s still watching over him. Before Sonic could say yes, Cosmo tells Sonic that today is a very special day for the hero. Sonic, puzzled, guessed that today will be the downfall of Eggman. The excited Sonic then rushed off before Cosmo could explain. Back at the house, Amy angrily shouts about how Sonic is late, and a fearful Cream covered her mouth before she could say what Sonic is late for. Sonic rushed to Eggman’s secret base, where he is taking an afternoon nap. The sound of Sonic barging in woke him, and he sent out a prototype robot to defeat him. The fight ended quickly, but the explosion of the robot blasts Sonic far into the sky. He then crashed through the roof of a house, and landed in a cake. When Sonic finally struggled out of the cake, Amy threw herself at him while everyone laughed. Sonic then shakes Amy off and picked a ribbon off of his head, and on it were the words: ‘Happy Birthday, Sonic the Hedgehog’ Episode 7: Twilight Caged in (Part 1) While travelling through space, Sonic and crew are sucked in a mysterious, rainbow colored black hole. Upon awakening, the team realized that they are in the forgotten Twilight Cage, home of Shade the Echidna, her Tribe, and many more terrifying creatures. Just when Tails is pondering about how they got here. Ix, the notorious echidna who had threatened to combine Sonic’s world with his, appeared. He, out of ambition, has laid several traps for the Metarexes after hearing about how strong they are. Sonic and Tails then thought of a simple plan: Split in two groups. Sonic went with Cream, Shade, Silver, and Sunny; Tails went with Tawny, Knuckles, Blaze, and Marine. That leaves only Twister, who stayed behind to guard the Typhoon. The two groups slowly made their way to top, with Shade explaining how most of the Nocturne was rebuilt after they had been dragged in during the Argus Event. Tails then discovered something horrifying: Time has stopped flowing in Nocturne. Back at Twister, who had defeated several Nocturne guards with ease after they tried to steal away on the Typhoon, received an urgent call from Tails: not only has time stopped, Shade’s kidnapped too! An enraged Twister rushed to where the others are as the other tried vainly to fight off Ix. The laughing Ix then disappeared as he allowed time to freely flow again, taking Shade with him. The groups rushed back to the Typhoon, and got off just in time to see the last of the 4000 year old history crumble to dust… Episode 8: Twilight Caged in (part 2) While the others discuss a plan and try to comfort a grieving Twister, Tails got a signal that leads them to the Zoah’s colony, where Ix is hiding with Shade as prisoner. Tails decides to send out Sonic, Knuckles, Tawny, and Twister to rescue the kidnapped Shade. Twister took the time to show off his new Extreme Gear, one that’s brand new, well polished, and designed by him: The E-Rider. So the group went to the rescue with their Extreme Gears: Tawny on Cyan, her personal Gear, Knuckles on the Red Rock, and Sonic simply running to his destination. The group was then stopped by guard robots, which was taken care of by Tawny and Knuckles as Sonic and Twister sped on. When they finally arrived at where Ix is hiding, he confronts Sonic to a duel. Twister took the time to rescue Shade, who told him that Ix has managed to gather 2 Chaos Emeralds. Back to Sonic, who successfully blocked every blow, but couldn’t land one of his own without getting blocked too. The tug-of-war only ended when a guard robot flew into the room and destroyed the technologically enhanced door that led to Ix’s chamber, where he stored his Chaos Emeralds. Knuckles and Tawny followed Twister and Shade into the room. Twister snatched the Emeralds, and Knuckles threw them at Sonic, who caught it. The tide then turned as Sonic delivered the final attack: Chaos Control. Before vanishing into the unknown, Ix revealed that he’s been working with the Metarexes all along, and that they will be waiting for them in three short days. The group then hurried out of the Twilight Cage on the Typhoon, hoping to discover what Ix really meant Episode 9: To not Dance Alone While wandering in space, Amy spotted a bright, colorful planet. Not taking time to ponder why all the planets they’ve came across are all so closely together, Amy ordered Tails to land, in which Tails hurtfully said that he’s the captain. The others debated, and then Tails finally decided that landing wouldn’t hurt too much. Upon landing, the team realized that it’s a very, very groovy planet, with fire jugglers, musicians, and dancers. Amy spotted a gigantic dance club, and prepares to drag Sonic there to dance with her. Tails then said that it’s good for the team to rest for a while, since they already have 3 Chaos Emeralds. Tails then followed Cream as she went to a cotton candy stand with Cheese. Sunny, for once agreed not to ‘spoil’ the day for Silver, went off on her own, until she heard Blaze telling Marine to behave, which Marine cheerfully responded that she won’t. Sunny then offered to take Marine with her, much to Blaze’s relief. Knuckles and Tawny, in no interest of dancing, in which they called ‘too modern’, went to a nearby bluff to watch the sunset. While doing so, Knuckles accidentally revealed parts of his affection for Tawny by mentioning the Soultouch, a special connection between echidnas that determine which male echidna is bonded to a female echidna. Tawny replied by saying Knuckles must want to have more echidnas around him, completely misunderstanding why Knuckles mentioned the Soultouch. Twister and Shade quietly walked the streets, until Twister blurted out how beautiful Shade is. Shade thanked him, and they both went to the dance club. Back to Sonic, he’s hiding from Amy in the dance club by hiding in the most convenient spots: inside a speaker, a disco ball, a vault, even an aquarium tank, desperate enough to jump right into his worst fear. While Amy searches for Sonic with her dangerous Piko Piko Hammer out, Tails is seen dancing with Cream, and talking to someone suspiciously like Ulala, Sega’s main character from Space Channel 5 (obviously a cameo appearance). Blaze is seen wandering the streets with Silver, commenting on how this musical place seemed so much different from their future, yet so much alike at the same time. Silver agreed with a nervous laugh, thinking that Sunny is still around. The scene then jumps to Sunny, who sits on a bench, dissatisfied, as Marine bounces around yelling. The episode ended as the camera turned to the now black sky, as Amy hysterically, and angrily, shouted out Sonic’s name, and a whacking noise and a yelp was heard. Episode 10: Just being Eggman Still stuck in space, but with 3 Chaos Emeralds, the group traveled on. Tails noted with confusion at how close the planets are, and wonders if it’s normal or not. Only Sonic paid attention as Twister, Sunny, Amy, and Silver got into yet another argument. Sonic, unable to stand the noises, was just about to exit the room when a familiar face showed up on the monitor screen. The visitor is none other than Dr.Eggman. He, surprisingly, proposed a truce to our blue hero, claiming that he’s sick and tired of the Metarexes foolish plans. As Decoe, Bocoe, and Bokkun yell out their agreements, Sonic and team debates on whether or not to trust their long-time foe. Sunny flat-out disagreed to work with him, saying that no matter what, Eggman can’t be trusted. The others went on, and finally came to a conclusion: They will work with Eggman. Eggman then told them to follow him as he led our heroes onto a planet full of machines and factories. The doctor then led the group into a warehouse complete with only a desk and some papers on it, and told them to wait as he brings out his plans. Suddenly, the gate closed up, and robots poured in from high air vents. The group then proceeds to fight, trying their best to fend off the large amount of robots as they try to think up a plan to get out. Back to twister, who stayed behind with Shade to guard the Blue Typhoon. They received an urgent message from Tails to pilot the Blue Typhoon to the base. Twister and Shade did so, and crashed through the ceiling of the warehouse. Tails then told Sonic to get inside the Sonic Power Cannon, which he did. As soon as everyone back away, leaving the confused swarm of robots in the center, Tails hit the button and sent Sonic bowling into the robots, destroying them all. This leaves only one problem: The iron-solid gate. The quick-thinking Tails ordered Sonic to stand-by as he got into the X Tornado. Tails then sent out the Ring Tunnel, and Sonic jumped in there to get propelled out of it at high speed and smash through the warehouse door. Blaze, after a quick moment of thinking, grabbed the papers on the table before the group departed on the Typhoon. The scene jumps back to the warehouse, with Decoe, Bocoe, and Bokkun complaining about cleaning the warehouse until they rust. Eggman, for once, surprised the 3 by not shower them with insults or orders. The evil doctor knelt and picked off something shiny off the ground, grinning as he eyed the object with hungry eyes… Chaos Emeralds Blue- Retrieved (lost in 'Love Frenzy'; retrieved in 'Warp Zone') Green- Lost (lost in 'Love Frenzy') Red- Lost (retrieved in 'Twilight Caged in (Part 2)'; lost in 'Just Being Eggman') Yellow- Retrieved '(retrieved in Twilight Caged in (Part 2)') Cyan- Lost Purple- LostEp White- Lost Comments/Ideas (please, no negative comments!) yup! we are doin good so far. we are sorry. we cant take any more characters cuz we already have enough to pay attention to. i mean, just look at the heros! the villians arent so bad i guess. but if you give us some ideas, i will be sure to put down that you helped with the plot. we hope you enjoy reading this. bye!----Sunny the Hedgehog DONT TALK TO ME! 01:34, 1 July 2009 (UTC) sometimes i wish cosmo would come back can u make that happen her Well do a episode called "Cosmic Rush" (based on a flash game made by the Blox) Where tails has to rescue cosmo from the MetareX. SonicAwesome 01:09, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Episode 11: Neo The Hedgehog --FOR SUNNY---